My Treasure
by SoulKitten
Summary: Soul Always thought his life was nothing, but full of hell. Until one green eyes cutie comes along and changes that. (Remake of my first fan fiction story ever!) Review kittens!
1. The Hell Of It All

My Treasure- The Hell Of It All

_Hello guys, remember this story? I'm sure you do well, I'm recreating it and its going to_

_be bigger and better than the first time. I would Like to dedicate this Story to_

_Cloud Weaver! Happy birthday Buddy! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Soul always thought his life was nothing but a bung of hell. In his life it wasn't a walk in a park just like any other persons life would be. He puts up with more stuff than one could imagine, like his family for instance. He always thought of his family as worthless people that shouldn't even be aloud to exist.

It's a harsh thing to think about your own family isn't it? It doesn't really matter to him because he didn't care about them one bit, not even a little bit if you payed him to care it wouldn't happen.

Let's just say that his family expects more from Soul than they do anything or anyone else. He had to be the one to represent the Evans family. He had to be the one to understand order and obedience. He was the one that had to make his family's name known across the world.

"Soul!

He ignores the calling of his name, he didn't feel like dealing with his mothers shit right now. There was just to much to think about, everything that was going on inside his head, all the thoughts and such. He hopes for it to block out all the nagging from his mother, the yelling from his father, and mainly the cockiness of his brother Wes.

Soul's breath was visible to the cold air outside, of course he wasn't standing outside what kind of moron would stand outside in a damn blizzard? He was just hanging out on the balcony, watching numerous cars pass, some rich kids from down the road laugh it up with each other.

Yes life was indeed good." Soul Evans, if I have to call you one more time!" Her voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. Again just like the first time he completely ignored his mothers calls. Soon his father would be up to lecture him on how he is supposed to listen when his mother calls on him.

The thing is, she isn't his mother at all. She called herself that, but Soul knew that wasn't the truth considering his and Wes actual mother died in a plane crash about seven years ago.

He could hear her foot steps booming up each step and it only grew louder, but he didn't move. He didn't say a word he only gave out another small sigh, running his hand through his thick white hair before turning around and meeting pissed off angry brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He said in a very bored tone which only made her furious. He didn't care though, she gave him a glare grabbing him by the arm and leading him back inside out of the cold weather. She slammed the balcony doors shut and locked it meeting his gaze once again, she wasn't happy that he knew.

"Yes, actually Soul you can help me, by listing when I call for you!" She screamed. She was acting like a total baby, stumping her foot as she continued to lecture him. He only rolled his eyes and laying down on his bed."What do you want besides me practicing that damn piano every other minute?" He snickered.

"Soul, its not much what I want...it's your responsibility! You represent this family." She snapped. He only gave her a small glance, rolling his eyes again. She was really starting to piss him off. That's the only thing she ever really says to him, she never stops by or calls him down stairs to have a friendly conversation.

No.

The only reason she ever needs him, is so that he can play that damn piano."You say responsibility..I say bullshit!" He scoffed, rolling off his bed and opening his dresser pulling out a pair of shinny silver keys.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that!" She cried out, as Soul was ignoring her wines and walking right past her. He started opening his door, but before he went completely out he only looked at her in disgust.

"Your not my mother Anna...your just another lucky girl that was fooled." He smirked and shut the door before she could say anything. She only stood there dumbfounded by his words, she didn't understand what he meant by that at all.

Soul wasn't lying about what he said to her about being fooled, his father was that type of a guy who would marry and get divorced constantly. It didn't bother Wes as much as it bothered Soul though and that ticked him off even more. He forcefully didn't care, slammed the door behind him as he made his way into the cold.

He headed down the road hoping to get some fresh air and maybe cool down a little bit. He could hear his so called mother rushing down the stairs and opening the front door, before calling him over and over.

"Soul!"

Just like any other time...he ignored her calls and kept on walking.

* * *

A/n: Happy Birthday Cloud Weaver!

The good news is that My Treasure is back! The bad news is that all the chapters will be short. There will be not long chapters, because most of you know the story already, besides I have yet more to come! I 'm working on all the other stories at the same time!

-Soulkitten

Maka: Were back!

Soul: And better than ever!

Soukitten: Till next time kitten!


	2. The Normal Hell Of Life

My Treasure- The Normal Hell Of Life

_I'm back, like I said the chapters are not going to be long in this story. So_

_this might be the type of story that gets updated the most. Thanks for supporting_

_me my wonderful fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

Trying her best to read and ignore the constant bumming next door was very hard for Maka, out of all the nights why did her father have to bring his friend over to have fun? She could hear them laughing and joking around as they continued to mess around with each other.

She couldn't stand it, another thump was heard and this time she could feel it vibrate through the wall. She only gave out a small sigh, setting her book aside and picking herself up off her bed. It's been three straight days he's been bringing those damn girls in.

She thought bitterly as she opened her door and made her way across the small hallway towards her fathers room. The constant giggles and sexual talking to one another made her cringe as she hesitated to knock on the door. However, if she didn't tell him to knock it the fuck off now it would only continued through the rest of the damn night.

There was no way in hell she was going to go another night, without barley any sleep at all. Knocking on the door loud enough for them to hear. Maka could hear her father curse under his breath, the sound of him getting off the bed before the door swung open. Making her jump at the sudden surprise, her father had a scowl on his face looking down at her.

If it's anyone that should be pissed it's her...not him."What the hell do you need Maka, I'm obviously busy..." He told her, pointing towards the brown headed lady that was waving at her from his bed. Maka only rolled her eyes.

"Your not the only one that was busy Papa, can you keep it down?" She grumbled not caring whether she sounded mean or not. Spirit only looked down at his daughter and snorted. Who the hell do she think she is telling him what he should do? Maka eyes trailed back up to her father's face after she looked away a while.

She did't like seeing him in this state, it ticked her off when he was drunk and half naked. He had not pride or respect. Why did he have to pick up every girl he finds? She knows there is nothing she can say or do to break him out of this habit."I'm the father Maka, I make the rules... and besides...isn't it past your bedtime or something?" He snickered.

A very angry huff slipped from Maka's mouth as she only turned her heels on her father. He watched as she returned to her room slamming the door really hard."Don't slam doors! You know how much I hate that!" He yelled, but like always he could hear Maka grumbles on the other side. It didn't bother him..he had other things to do.

"I hate him Tsubaki..." She sighed holding the phone close to her ear, gazing out the window at the snowy white weather.

"Maka, I understand how you feel...and I'm sorry is there anything I can do?" She questioned.

She only shook her head silently."No Tsubaki...but thanks for asking..." She trailed.

"Maka!"

The call of her named boomed from the hallway making Maka jump out of her skin and drop the phone, accidentally hanging up on Tsubaki. She rubbed her forehead picking up the phone only to see she ended the call by mistake.

"What does he want now..." She grumbled, opening her door only to see her father standing right there with twenty bucks in his hand. Maka looked at him blank before raising a brow in confusion."I need you to run to the store down the street right now." He huffed.

"Why?"

"We need some supplies before we start playing!" He snapped, seeming a bit stressed. It took about a minute for her to understand what he meant about that, but when it hit her her eyes went wide. Snatching the money out his hand and storming out into the cold whether. She could only grumble to herself. Knowing her father would be ticked if she didn't do what she was told.

"The normal hell of life...I can't take it anymore." She whispered, zipping up her jacket and making her way down the street.

* * *

Updated!

Maka: I hate him.

Soul: Yeah, we know...we know.

Soulkitten: Are you guys liking it so far? I hope so!

Maka: Till next time kittens


	3. An Argument That Will Never Be Forgotten

My Treasure- An Argument that will never be forgotten

* * *

Maka made her way home bags in her right hand and her left. While she was out picking up her fathers 'toys' he decided that he needed more than just that, he needed a lot of play thing for him and his little friend he had back at their home.

forget. It's not like Maka was as young as she looked, and besides she was eighteen years old. A very fair height around maybe a B-cup and not bigger than that, but still she was happy the way she looked. If only she didn't have to be a some what made to her lazy ass father.

The cold breeze outside seemed to be getting worst by the second. She keep on thinking to herself why she just didn't take the car to the store with her. Wait, she remembers why...because her and her father would do nothing more but to get into an argument on who pays for the car and the person who doesn't pay for the car can't drive it.

Which is her unfortunately.

She was closing in on her house something was telling her to just walk away and don't bother coming back, but that was a very hard decision for her to make. What would she do if she did leave the house? She had no place to stay, and she couldn't bother Tsubaki and Blackstar considering they had enough to deal with.

The phone vibrated violently in her pocket and the only thing she could think of was what her father needed now. Transferring the bag on her right with the one on her left she took out the phone. It read that she a message, pressing the button a message appeared.

_Where the hell are you? My throbbing erection won't hold!_

_-Dad_

What was his problem and what was she reading? Maka's throat went dry reading what her father sent her, she hesitated, but didn't know why pressing the delete button and continued walking until she reached her house.

It's one thing that he's a total jerk to her most of the time, its another thing when he text her about his personal business, but it's not like it was ever a secret. He would leave home early on the morning and wouldn't come back until late at night. When he did return from his unknown adventure.

There would be a women hanging and laughing on his arm every time. The women wouldn't be the same one, they were all different. Pulling out her spare keys she unlocked the door stepping inside, she could hear screaming from upstairs.

"Kill me now," She grumbled under her breath, sorting out the stuff from the store and keeping his play items all in the same bag. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. She could hear him curse under his breath and stomping towards the door, before flinging it open and giving her a cold stare.

"Here." The words were simple, quick and fast she wasn't going to waste her time there. She had other important things to get back to if him and his little friend would let her do it in peace. She handed him the bag and immediately turned her heels on him.

She didn't hear the door shut behind him, which means."Maka." His voice sounded really irritated which was not good news for her, but being the respectful girl she is she turned around and gave him a fake smile."What?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Where do you think your going now?" He questioned her. What was this a cop interrogation or something? What is it that he could possibly want from her this time? She already gave him what he needed."I was going to go read now..." She muttered under her breath not knowing what his response would be.

"That's all you ever do you know, read this, read that!" He yelled making her flinch a bit. Something about him was off and when she says off she means way off. Maka studied her father's features a little, hearing another voice behind him."Come play with me Spirit, you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting." She cooed, holding a beer bottle in one of her hands.

He was wasted she thought to herself giving out a loud sigh. She hated it when he got like that, he would pick the most dumbest fights with her.  
"Maka, no reading tonight, go right to bed!" He ordered, she only gave him a blank look before placing her hands on her hips.

"Pap you obviously don't know what your talking about! Your drunk!" She retorted, giving him a glare. She knows him, they would get into a big fight tonight and then tomorrow he would forget all about it."I'm tired of your fucking cocky attitude!" He snarled, making his little friend laugh at his anger that he couldn't seem to control.

"I want you out of my house, and don't fucking come back!" Maka's eyes widened, he had really lost it now. What could she possibly say now? Without coming back with a cocky response or retort, she went right to her room and gathered up her things with no more words. Once she was all packed up she walked right pass her father and that lady and right towards the front door.

"Wait Maka...I didn't mean it. You have to say here!" He called from the top of the stairs. She turned around for a brief second before turning her gaze back towards the door and placing her hand on the knob."It doesn't matter..." She trailed opening the front door."Maka if you step one foot out of this house your done for!" He screamed getting wild and crazy again.

"This argument will never be forgotten you know," She trailed again, looking at her father who was about to chase after her in his underwear. He gazed at her ans didn't dare look away."Just remember Papa, you kicked me out...and for that I thank you." She snickered."What the hell do you mean by that, you don't make any damn sense!" He growled.

"I can finally leave this shit hole." She smirked slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Updated! :3 You should know this story wont be long! :D

Maka: We noticed not many of you are fond of our Intertwined Spirits and Soul's.

Soul: Should we remove it?

Soulkitten: Or keep it up?

Maka; It's up to you kittens...or maybe something I should add?

Soul: Let her know!

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


	4. Where Should She Go Now?

My Treasure- Where Should She Go now?

_In the last chapter of My Treasure, Maka decided she would leave her father._

_It was more like he kicked her out, but she was not complaining._

_She was happy to be free._

* * *

It was still chilly outside and she knows that she didn't bring enough clothes to make it for a whole week so eventually she is gonna have to go back to get some other things that she may need. Right now finding a place to sleep would be the most convenient thing to do at this moment right?

A rush of wind blew pass and Maka felt a shiver go up her spine. That's winter for you, she thought immensely to herself. If there was any season to choose other than winter, summer would be nice right about now. She thought, rummaging in her bag for her wallet.

Finding it in the depths of her purse she checked inside and found a hundred dollar bill. The money she has now should be enough for her to stay at a motel for the night, and in the morning she would have to talk to Tsubaki.

She didn't want to bother her, she really didn't...but what other choice did she have? She didn't really like the idea of living out int he streets like some homeless person, begging for food. Sure, in her mind she felt really bad about people like that, but she didn't want to end up like one.

She continued walking down the main road, there should be a motel near by considering she's passed it about a billion of times walking to the store for her bastard of a father.

She couldn't even think about him a t the moment, even the sound of his name made her want to spit up. She only wished her real mother would come back home. Maka can remember that day so well it almost made her shake just thinking about it.

Her mother and father was arguing one night, she could remember her mother screaming at her Papa about not thinking more about Maka instead of himself. The whole argument was mainly about how he shouldn't just get up and leave with another women just because he didn't know how to deal with Maka.

It's really sad when she thinks about it, her own father wanting nothing to do with her at all. The only reason Maka was living with him for all that time was because there was that morning where Maka woke up and her mother was gone. the only thing that she left behind was a note saying how much she loved her and cared for her, but she just couldn't start there anymore.

She could never forget her mother for what she did, its not entirely her fault, but did she have any thoughts into maybe taking Maka along with her instead of leaving her with her bastard of a father? No, till this very day Maka still couldn't answer that question.

The winds started to pick up and Maka hurried on inside the motel. She looked up at the bell hopper, who was staring at her blankly, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"May I have a room please? Just for one night..." She said, showing him the hundred. He looked at her and back at the money before taking the money and exchanging it for a key. Maka smiled a little and took the key."...Thanks..."She murmured and walked to her room.

The room number she was assigned to was room 156 on the second floor. She opened the door and looked around all she saw was a single bed and one bathroom with a small freezer inside.

She lazily threw her bag on the floor beside the bed, before plopping onto the bed herself. She didn't know what else she was supposed to do besides maybe go to bed?

The only thoughts that ran through her mind was her mother, where could she be right now? Will her father come looking for her? She didn't know how to answer any of the questions she was thinking at the moment. She slowly closed her eyes ready to drift off to a nice calm and deep sleep...

Maka jumped at the sound of the door being banged on forcefully, she looked towards the door and only sighed. She got up from the bed and started walking towards the door, when she opened. There was a boy standing there his eyes narrowed. She was tackled to the ground without warning.

"What do you thi-..." She was cut off by his hand on her mouth.

"Shh, just shut up for a second." He whispered, kicking the door shut with his foot. Maka only kept quiet as she was told. Just then she could hear thumping of peoples feet coming from the hallway.

"I think he went this way!" A random voice called, once the sound faded and they were positive the were gone. The boy got off of Maka and helped her to her feet. She brushed herself off and stared at the boy in front of her.

"Thanks." Was his only reply before he turned towards the door about to exit, Maka didn't think before calling out.

"Wait, explain yourself!" She said catching his attention.

He looked at her and cocked a brow before giving out a small sigh.

"Why?"

* * *

I might update another tonight! :)

Maka: What the hell!

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


End file.
